Twins and Jewels
by CrystalBlueSeraph
Summary: SailorMoonInuyasha X-OVER. Usagi and Kagome were born as twins possessing dormant powers. Their births...an onset of what was written since the beginning of time. Be the future conclude in light or darkness.
1. Chapter 1 PROPHESY

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

Chapter 1

A middle-aged woman with long, black hair streaked with purple most prominent and distinguished under the hot sun suddenly paused on her current activity. She had been sweeping fallen and dried leaves off of the surrounding lawn since the break of dawn, pilling it all up to be burned in the middle of the clearing.

It was a beautiful morning; the sounds of life waking up from slumber were music to one's ears, and the fresh morning scent permeating the air a calming balm to chase away unwanted dreams that had plagued some of the less fortunate individuals the night passed.

Suddenly, the whole place fell silent; an invisible 'hush' cloaked everything like a shadow, subconsciously stopping every living being from uttering any sound. Not a cricket was chirping. Not a bird twittering.

The temperature in the clearing gradually increased. Some of the dry leaves that littered the surrounding area started floating caused by the intensity of the heat and the pressure that came with it. Energy also seemed to spark every now and then in burst of lights and fires creating an unusual scene.

"Aunt Rei, what is going on?" A girl of 10 years old asked silently, a slight tremor marring her sweet and gentle voice. She wore an off-the-shoulder, short, black hair with the same coloring as the middle-aged woman.

She had pale skin, which was now devoid of what little color she had left due to what she was witnessing. She was afraid; afraid because of the amount of power not only could she feel but see as well. To her, it looked like waves of fire moving like a whirlpool surrounding her aunt, encircling her and tentatively licking her skin.

Her knuckles turned white from tightly clutching the broomstick she held. Her eyes burned purple from the knowledge someone of a higher being deemed to share, and as she stared unblinking at the horizon, and with a monotone voice, let out the words waiting to be spilled....to be heard.

"The day will come.

Twin souls born from one.

Souls true and pure within.

Power infinite therein.

With light comes darkness.

With bliss, wretchedness.

Shadows untold will flow.

Bringing death, sadness, sorrow.

Conclusion unresolved.

Till twin souls restored.

What will be, will be.

This is the prophesy."

The powerful aura gradually eased, leaving tendrils of its existence as evidence of sudden bursts of dried leaves into small flames, leaving only ashes.

"Hotaru, go get me a blank scroll, and the brush and ink container. What was prophesied must be written, and if possible, only known to those people concerned." Rei, now in control of her person asked her niece.

She was exhilarated and still slightly dazed because of the latent power still flowing through her. She hadn't had any premonition so powerful in her whole entire life. She hadn't had any visions so vivid and felt so real, accompanied by the unveiled words that were shown to her just moments ago. She could still hear the prophetic words echoing in her head, its origin unknown and unseen.

Hotaru nodded and slowly turned towards the house, but before she took her first step she paused.

'What is that?' She thought. She felt strange; she felt the coldness in the air even with the telltale heat coming from her aunt's burst of power. The hairs on her back, shoulders, and legs stood on end as a chill swept through her entire body.

"A foreboding omen." Hotaru whispered...her eyes glassy with untold truth and wisdom.

-ONE HUNDRED YEARS LATER-

"GRANDPAAAA!!!" A young boy of seven years old with dark brown hair and striking brown eyes passed through the startled villagers that were standing on the narrow alley of the busy market.

Everybody looked at the boy with concern because of the frantic way he called for his grandfather. 'Something must have happened. Hope everything's all right.' Thought some of the villagers who witnessed the commotion the boy named Shingo created.

Nobody really minded. Everybody respected the Higurashi family. They were their saviors and their healers, and they were their defenders against youkais with evil intent upon the village and its inhabitants.

The Higurashi family lived in a beautiful two-story house located beside a big old tree, so old that the people think it was over 1000 years old. On the left side of the house was the prayer house where most of the people go to pray, to ask for blessings, and give respect. The shrine was located on a wide clearing on the outer edge of the village, which was a very strategic location. Demons had to get through the shrine's inhabitants first, which was unlikely, before reaching the villagers to bring havoc.

The Higurashi family was a family of powerful priests and mikos. Their family and their descendants had been protecting the village for hundreds of years. And because of their reputation, only the occasional weak and brainless youkais and some strong ones, who wanted to challenge the residing miko or priest in residence, seldom attacked them. They were very well known by other surrounding villages as well, so much so that people from far away places traveled to their village to seek out their help.

Shingo was very frantic. He was suffering from too many emotions right now and the only thing that kept him from panic was the thought of his mother's need for him to accomplish the simple task of finding his grandfather and bringing him back home as soon as possible.

'Where is he? Grandpa should have been in Naru's hut, but she said he already left'.

FLASHBACK

He skidded into a halt in front of Naru's hut and knocked furiously. "What is the problem Shingo?" Asked a young woman with auburn hair and dark green eyes, shadowed by thick lashes, set on a kind, friendly, and comely face. She had been preparing her supper when she heard the incessant knocking on her wooden door.

"Is my grandfather here?" the agitated little boy, who couldn't seem to stand still, shifting his weight from one foot to another, asked.

Naru frowned, slightly worried, wondering if the village was under attack. "No. But I heard him say that he will go to the market to get some vegetables and herbs for tonight." She paused for a bit, watching the boy closely. "What's the matter Shingo?" She asked, becoming more concerned when the boy seemed to become more frantic than before.

"Um, thank you very much but I need to go right now and find him." He turned to leave but a hand latched on his arm preventing him from printing away.

"I will help you find him if you tell me what's wrong. It's much easier and faster if there are two people looking, better than one." Naru reasoned, keeping her voice calm and soothing as if talking to one of the younger ones to instill logic to his frantic mind.

Shingo gave a pause and acquiesced with a sigh. "I think mother is having a baby."

The simple phrase brought her up to a sudden understanding. "Oh. Why didn't you say so? You should've told me sooner." And with that, the two set off in the direction of the market looking for the old priest.

The house was very quiet, excitement and fear died down hours ago. In one of the rooms, a new mother was sleeping peacefully. By her side laid her two babies, also sleeping contentedly.

Outside, a very merry Shingo was sprawled on the grass with a wide smile plastered on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was officially a big brother now, not just to one but TWO little baby girls.

'I just wish dad was here. It would have been great to see his reaction finding out that he had twins.' He thought wistfully.

His father was in another village helping some of the people there because its village's healer was injured from a demon attack and could not perform any of the tasks necessary for the village's safety.

Within the prayer house, Grandpa Higurashi sat in a lotus position meditating...but thoughts kept him from concentrating.

There was something that he was supposed to know about the situation, about the twins born, but for some reason, it was eluding him. The though had been nagging him at the back of his mind. He knew he had read something important the played a significant role in this particular situation.

Something very important.

"What is it?" he muttered to himself, voice slightly edged with frustration.

Days passed since the birth of the twins. One of the twins had midnight-black hair; it was a peculiar shade of black because it often appeared a darker shade of blue when struck by sunlight, giving off beautiful, dark-blue highlights.

The other twin, on the other hand, had a very peculiar hair color, color that had never been seen on a human being before. _(AN: They're in Asia folks. It is very rare to have an albino trait.)_

It was the color of the sun, golden, with hints of silver in some areas that usually stood out and very noticeable under the rays of the sun, and the moon. Some would comment that the baby might have had some youkai blood in her, a comment that would not raise ire or offence, but induce humor among family members and friends because they were proud, proud of the twin's uniqueness, proud that they were able to produce something that was special.

The idea of the baby having any youkai blood in her was ludicrous. First of all, the mother was a miko, even if she could not compare to the strength the other mikos possessed, her blood would have purified the baby within her womb. Secondly, everybody knew how faithful and in-love she was with her husband. She would never cheat on him and besides, it would have been against her honor. And lastly, the most important clue as to their parentage was the fact that both girls had the same birthmark their father possessed. It was a rose shaped mark at the nape of their necks.

The birthmark was not the only thing that was the same between the twins. Both babies had milky white skin, unblemished and soft; and their eyes, eyes that others thought were of a youkai trait as well, were similar, surrounded by thick dark lashes, set on finely crafted, cherubic, and serene faces. Their eyebrows were elegantly arched and their noses proportioned and strait. They had the features that someday would be the envy of many women.

Both had big and beautiful crystal blue eyes, eyes that seemed to contain infinite amount of knowledge and wisdom, radiating clear innocence, very unearthly for babies to possess, eyes that could seem to read your soul, eyes that you could be lost within.

Physical traits were not the only characteristics that made the twins different from the others. Babies usually cried and get agitated easily. The twins were almost always serene, happy most of the time and seldom did they cry. They only cried in the presence of danger..........just to warn the others.

When somebody tried to talk to them, it would seem like they were really listening and understanding what was being said. It was unnerving sometimes, especially when they stared and focused at you straight in the eyes.

Their names were Kagome Higurashi and Usagi Higurashi.


	2. Chapter 2 BETWEEN BROTHERS

**TWINS AND JEWELS **

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**_   
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and setting from sailormoon and inuyasha._**   
**

**CHAPTER 2**

SIX YEARS LATER-

Within the beautiful forest near the village where the twins were born, about two miles from the shrine, a young man laid half propped against the base of a tree. He looked like a teenager of sixteen years of age, but to this individual and his kind, looks could be deceiving. He was much older than what he seemed to be because he was a hanyou, half man – half youkai.

He was a half dog-youkai, an inuhanyou, very distinguishable because of the white dog-ears sitting on top of his head. He possessed long silver hair and golden eyes, very prominent and specific to those of the inuyoukai royal blood of the Western Lands. His father had the same features and so did his older brother who was the current ruler of the Western Lands, the taiyoukai named Sesshoumaru.

What was he doing just lying around in this particular forest? He grudgingly reasoned he was resting, not that he needed it, because in truth he just wanted to stay away from Sesshoumaru for awhile.

He was in no hurry being in the same room, same presence, with his older brother and resume their earlier discussion this morning, the discussion that lead to a heated argument and the usual squabble, if you call clashing steels and inflicting wounds a squabble.

If not for the disturbance of Sesshoumaru's loyal servant Jaken, and the pressing news the said servant delivered, which needed immediate attention and action, one of them would have been sporting massive injuries right now.

He wouldn't admit it to himself because of his pride, but he was positive that the one who would have sported the injuries would have been him. Sesshoumaru was a full-bloodied youkai after all.

FLASHBACK

"And where have you been...Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cold monotone voice, his elegant, beautiful, and flawless face set in boredom. The taunting innuendo within each syllable uttered...pronounced.

He settled himself at the head dinning table to partake needed supplement, patiently waiting for his brother's retort. Humans called it breakfast, but for him it was just a way to replenish and restore much needed energy lost, and to be ready in case some idiotic lowly youkais or other species try to challenge him off of his power and position.

Inuyasha stiffened at his half-brother's tone of voice. 'Feh'. He though disdainfully. He knew well enough that Sesshoumaru knew where he had spent the whole of his afternoon and night passed. 'So what if he doesn't approve?'

"What do you care? It's none of your business anyway." Inuyasha shouted back, eyes burning with anger and indignation as he took a seat by a dinning table far across from where Sesshoumaru had situated, crossing his arms across his chest as a sign of pertinence. It was just as well that they were seated far away from each other.

He refused to look at his brother. His brother who remained narrow minded when it comes to humans. His brother who remained blind on all the advances and accomplishments made by the human species he so disdained. 'He does not understand them... he does not understand me... will never understand me.'

"You reek of her........of a filthy human........Must you taint our family's blood more than it already is by associating your self with such lowly, smelly specie?" Sesshoumaru punctuated the words filthy, lowly, and smelly, his voice slightly increasing in volume at the said words, but his face remained the same, stoic, showing no emotion. Each word was calculated to raise the ire of his, in his opinion, wayward and insolent half-brother.

Inuyasha became furious. He was seething in anger that he just wanted to lounge at his brother and rip off his tongue, 'better yet his whole head' he thought bitterly. But he forced himself to tamper down his temper because he knew that it was what Sesshoumaru wanted him to do, to lose control.

"She is not filthy, or lowly, or smelly." Inuyasha stated in a low calm voice, so unlike the raging storm of anger that needed to be unleashed because of the need to demand retribution from the defiling words uttered by his half-brother. His eyes flashed in challenge at his brother, mentally urging him to take the first move to strike. His hands fisting so hard, turning his knuckled white, breaking skin and drawing blood with his claws that was slightly drawn from the moment he laid his eyes on his brother.

This action did not go unnoticed by his brother. Sesshoumaru smirked mentally, amused by his brother's display of emotion. He frowned for a bit, slightly disappointed that even with all the training his brother had undergone, Inuyasha never learned to conceal his own emotion, shamelessly wearing it at his sleeve, a disadvantage in a state of battle.

"Oh?" With one eyebrow raised slightly, marring his stoic bored face, he continued. "Brother, I think you need to see the healer. There is something definitely wrong with your sense of smell. It is not functioning well." Sesshoumaru taunted, still in a monotone bored voice.

In his mind, he was right. 'Can his idiotic half-brother not smell the scent of decay and sickness humans usually wore around them? Some worst than others because not all of them have any sense of hygiene?' Sesshoumaru thought disgustingly.

He was well aware that the humans he was unfortunate enough to encounter did not often take baths to cleanse themselves off of the dirt and grime and filth which would at least lessen the atrocious odor that seemed to be a permanent part of their very being.And to demons like him with a keen sense of smell, smelling the natural process of cell cycle in humans; cell production, growth and development, and degeneration or decay...mostly decay, was very undesirably inexorable.

Inuyasha had enough. He couldn't hold back the raging urge to strike, fueled by the heat of anger that couldn't be contained within. With an angry cry he lounged at his brother his sword drawn, crashing through his dining table, breaking it in half in the process.

'Another table destroyed. How many has it been?. . . .Too many to count.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he effortlessly dodged his brother's advances who was using their father's fabled sword - Tetsuiga.

Tired from dodging, Sesshoumaru drew out his own sword, Tenseiga, and quickly made a series of trusts and parry, so fluid and precise, Inuyasha had to concentrate very hard on his defense.

**Bang!** Both brothers suddenly jumped from one another landing on each side of the room, still in a defense position, swords ready to clash once more. Their attention riveted to the green toad youkai who was currently hunched over, gasping for air.

Sesshomaru straightened up, his cold demeanor back in place, waiting for his servant to state the reason for the interruption he caused. He was well aware that the green toad knew not to interrupt him when he was engaged with his brother in such an activity that had just taken place.

"Ses – (huff) shoumaru – (huff) Sama" The said servant intoned while gasping for breath, and after a pause continued, "Something urgent has come up. There is a message for you from the Lord of the Northern Lands. The messenger is waiting just outside the gates. He wanted to give you the message personally, as if this Jaken could not convey it myself." He puffed with indignation at the last part of his speech, slightly hurt that he was not given the task. 'This Jaken can relay an important message, thank you very much.' he thought huffily.

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. "We will continue this discussion later, Inuyasha." His tone clearly indicated dismissal. And with that, he walked out the door, his silky white kimono billowing out after him as he disappeared through the hall, to meet the messenger waiting outside the gates.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered with a huff. He placed his sword back in the scabbard that was hanging on the right side of his waist. He was very irritated at the youkai toad right now, but because the said toad was under Sesshoumaru's protection as his retainer, he could not as well kill the toad right in front of its master.

'I'll just go and patrol or something.' He thought. He was in need to do something to release his frustration and anger. 'Maybe, I might get lucky and find an opponent to fight and end its miserable life.' He smirked at that though and left the ruined dinning room.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was already noon. The blazing hot sun was right on top of the forest. But because of the canopy provided by the trees, the temperature in the forest floor remained slightly cool and comfortable.

Inuyasha, with his eyes closed, suddenly went on alert, but didn't move. The only movement that could be seen was the slight twitching of his ears. He heard something approaching. He didn't care though, which was why he was lying down on the forest floor instead of a tree branch away from immediate danger.

'Let it come. I need some action anyway.' He smirked, ready to engage into combat at any given time.

(giggle, giggle) 'Huh?' Inuyasha frowned, 'that sounded like kids laughing.' Still he did not move. He sniffed the air, trying to find out who or what it was that was coming his way. He couldn't figure out what it was because the wind was not cooperating with him at the moment. He really didn't like that prospect but decided to just rely on his hearing.

(pit, pat, giggle, rustle, giggle, pit, pat) 'I think there are two of them. Children from what I could hear. Running children, probably playing around with each other.' 'Should I move and hide?' 'Nah, if they see me, they will just go running back to their home crying 'youkai' or something like that. I'll just stay here.'

'Wait. Why are they in the forest so far from the village?'

'Wait..................why do I care?'


	3. Chapter 3 SILENT WORDS

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

**CHAPTER 3**

Twins. That was what the villagers usually called them. _Do_ _they even remember our real names? We do not even look the same. Why can they not just call us by our given names? _ A little girl with an ethereal beauty and a waterfall of long golden hair asked her sister telepathically.

The ability to talk to each other telepathically was as easy as breathing and walking. They found out that they could broadcast their thoughts to each other and only each other just recently; a gift that they suspected stemmed from their almost tangible link that had been established within the womb of their mother before they were even born. They could not read each other's thoughts because that would be an invasion of one's privacy, but they could relay their thoughts to each other on their own will like a silent conversation.

It all started on their 6th birthday. The day started normally enough coupled with a hum of excitement and joy, it was the day they were born after all. After blowing their birthday candles, which they did in perfect sync and enthusiasm, they looked at each other's eyes and mentally asked one another what was their wish. Startled upon hearing one another's voices in their heads without seeing either of their mouths move, their face filled with wonder and confusion. Being the inquisitive girls that they were, they experimented on this newly found ability with delight, unanimously agreeing that this was the best gift they had ever received, even if they did not know who bestowed it unto them. Since none noticed the sudden stem of their unusual gift, they decided to keep it a secret. Not even their mother knew of it.

_I do not know...Maybe because we are twins?_ Another little girl with the same ethereal beauty with strait, long, black hair lying on her stomach, knees bent, feet swaying now and then on air, with her head propped up by her hands, elbows sitting on the ground for support, replied back with a hint of playful sarcasm.

_I know that silly. Its just that........never mind._ The golden haired one continued forlornly. She sat down beside her sister with her legs stretched out before her.

They had been watching the village kids play tag with each other. Earlier on, they had been offered to join the play but they declined settling on just watching the game. They just did not feel like playing right now. When asked, they usually participated, but for some reason, they were restless. They could feel it. Something was coming; something that would initiate the events that had been written down by the fates when time began.

"Usa-chan. What is really bothering you?" Kagome asked her sister, looking up at her sister's startlingly blue eyes that mirrored her own, slightly guessing that it was probably the uneasiness she felt since she woke up this the morning. Her sister must have felt it too.

"Oh. You know Gome-chan......... I know you can feel it too. That is why you did not play with them." Usagi said out loud, waving her hand at the group of kids. It was well known that Kagome loved playing tag. She had always excelled at the game.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome replied while she changed her position, now lying supine with hands behind her head, staring at the blue sky. It was a clear sky with small amount of clouds, adding art and beauty to its great vastness.

"Maybe we should get back to the shrine. I think we have a few hours before noon. And besides, mom would want us not to be late for lunch" Usagi said standing up and brushing some grass off of her hakama. She was wearing a blue one while her sister wore green.

"I think we should. I do not really know what will happen. All I know is that something will." Kagome conceded. She stood up and started walking in the direction of their home, her sister following from behind.

"MOM we're home." Shouted Usagi as soon as they got in the house.

Ikuko Higurashi's head popped out of the kitchen door and eyed her daughters, checking for any signs of injury or anything that was not normal. "Good. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two wash up and then come back here when you're done. Both of you can help me set up the table."

The twins bobbed their heads and head to the well at the back of the house. They arrived in the kitchen shortly and helped their mother set up the table.

It will only be the three of them eating lunch today. Their father and older brother Shingo went to the nearby village because help was needed, and their grandfather was helping one of the villagers right now who was giving birth.

"So. What did you two do today?" Ikuko asked while serving rice.

"We watched our friends play tag." Usagi answered.

"You didn't play along with them? I thought tag is your favorite game Kagome-chan?" She eyed her daughter curiously. She really didn't show anybody how much she knew of what was going on contrary to other people's belief. They didn't know how perceptive she was.

_Why did you tell her that?_ Kagome asked her sister telepathically of which Usagi answered with a shrug.

"Well, umm... I did not want to play today." Kagome answered, hoping that her mother bought her none explanative reason. She did not want to tell her mother of the unexplainable feeling she and her sister were feeling. She did not want to burden her mom of any problem that might not come to pass.

"Oh?" Ikuko eyed her kids closely, then sighed disappointedly. She knew that whatever it was that her daughter or both daughters were occupied with, they will not tell. It was no use forcing the information out of their tight lipped mouths. She tried before with no success. 'Something is probably bothering them today. Maybe a distraction will help.' She thought.

"You know what? I will give you a test today."

"Awwww." The twins groaned together. They definitely did not want to take any test that they would probably fail because of the distraction they were suffering from.

"Not that kind of test." Ikuko cut in. She wasn't thinking of the question and answer test she usually gave her daughters, already proud of their knowledge of the written language, one of the advantages of being of the holy lines.

"I want you to collect a couple of herbs and plants I need to make more medicine for the villagers." She explained. She stood up and took some paper, brush, and ink and wrote what she wanted them to find.

She handed the paper to Usagi who scooted near Kagome so that they both could read through the list "Now. I believe you two know what is needed, right?"

"Hai." Both said at the same time. They loved looking, or what they usually refer as hunting, for herbs and plants. It was fun and rewarding and not as boring as taking one of their mother's tests.

They started heading to the door when their mom called out to them. "Don't go too far in the forest. Stay near where you can still see the house. It's alright if you cannot get all the things in the list."

"HAI MAMA." They shouted at the same time and took off running.

They had been walking in the forest for quite a while now, already strayed too far from the shrine. 'Oh well.' They thought. They were positive that there wasn't a lot of youkais who frequented this particular forest. They thought it safe and were not afraid of getting lost for they had always explored it before. The whole area was very familiar to them.

"So, how many more do we have to find?" Kagome asked Usagi after picking up some plants at a base of a tree. She shook off some of the clinging soil on its roots, and placed it in the basket with the other herbs they found.

"That's five more to go." Usagi said while crossing out one item.

"Wow. We already found four herbs and it's not even noon yet." Kagome stated as she looked up at the sky to judge the position of the sun.

"Yeah." A sudden playfulness entered Usagi's eyes. She secured the basket she was carrying; making sure none of the herbs they picked would fall off. _Hey Gome-chan..........tag you're it_. Usagi took off in a fast run after tapping her sister's right shoulder.

Kagome, stunned for a while took off after her sister after realizing what just happened. _I'll get you Usa-chan_.

"In your dreams Gome-chan." Usagi giggled and doubled her effort at running away from her sister. She ran as fast as she could, her slender legs moving at a very fast pace, often jumping and dodging tree roots, branches, and rocks, Kagome right at her heels.

One of the things that made the twins peculiar, aside from their appearance, was that they could run really fast. For six years olds, they run faster than anybody else in their village, young and old. It was quite fascinating to see. You could literally see the dust billowing at their wakes.

Usagi suddenly stopped, the momentum causing Kagome to crash into her.

**Omp!** "Hey! Why did you stopped?" Kagome asked irritably while disentangling herself from her sister.

"Shhhhh." Usagi placed her finger on her lips. _Be quiet, can you feel that?_ She asked telepathically while looking around their surrounding.

Kagome, understanding, stood up suddenly and closed her eyes and concentrated. _Yeah, I can feel a youkai. We should head back_. She replied mentally as well, not wanting to be heard by whatever had intruded her senses.

_No. I want to know what and who it is._ Usagi told her sister.

_What? Are you crazy? We should head back now._ Kagome shot her sister a pleading look and started gathering their baskets, which was thrown off during their collision.

_But I want to see. And anyway, IT doesn't feel bad. I can't detect any malicious intent coming from it. Onegai?_ Usagi pleaded.

_But.........but..........alright already_. Kagome gave up with a sigh, and anyway, Usagi had never been wrong with her feelings. She was an empath. And Kagome did not feel any impending doom right now like a premonition that she usually felt whenever there was any danger. If they were in a deleterious position, she would have known.

They silently walked to the area where they could feel the demonic aura. And at the base of a tree, they found a boy sleeping, who they thought was as old as their brother Shingo. They both gasped in fascination.

"Wow" they uttered in unison.


	4. Chapter 4 IN AWE

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha waited eyes closed not moving a single muscle. He even stilled his ears, straining to suppress the urge to twitch them in the direction of the little girls when they finally arrived at the small clearing where he was.

A while ago, when the girls were still far away, he decided to just stay. Curiosity got the better of him. 'Not that I really cared. I just want to know their reaction when they see a youkai, or half that is.' He smirked inwardly. 'I bet they would run off screaming their heads off.'

But he was also curious to meet these kids, who seemed not to fear being in the forest so far away from the village. 'Don't parents usually scare their kids away from the forests and tell stories of its horrors?' He frowned at the thought.

He listened as the kids progress closer to his location. They were running, and at a fast pace too. He frowned, I've never heard of a human run that fast. He contemplated, 'maybe they're not human? But they're kids, which I know for sure.'

Then one of them suddenly stopped, and from what he heard, the other bumped and fell with the one that stopped. 'I wonder if the first one sensed me?' He sniffed the air once again to try and figure out what was it that sparked his curiosity.

'Damn. Still can't smell them.' Inuyasha though with slight irritation. He didn't like the fact that he was left in the dark on the identities of the ones who intruded his rest. 'Guess I really have to wait.'

When the kids finally arrived at the small clearing, he sniffed the air once again. 'Hah! Humans! I knew it...But what's this, they smell different. There's something missing.' He scanned his mind on all the knowledge he knew of humans, pondering the newfound anomaly.

'Just what is missing?' He sniffed the air once again, he could smell vanilla and lavender and something sweet like strawberry and cream. And then if struck him.

'I don't smell any scent of decay on them.' He thought in wonder, curiosity rising a bit more.

'How very unusual.' He thought in wonder.

---------------------------

'Wow.' They thought again in unison.

Have you ever seen a most fascinating sight in your life? Well, to these little girls who had just lived for six years, the sight before them was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen.

They were awed. Sure they had seen other demons before, but they had never seen a demon so beautiful in their six years of life. They had seen demons of different shapes and sizes, some as big as a house, some as small as they're tiny little hands. They had seen demons of different colors; black, green, brown, white, blue, gray, etc. But most of them were ugly, some so grotesque like some mad artist made it up from his/her jumbled thoughts. Some of the regular physical features couldn't even be pinpointed like the location of the mouth or the nose. And then, there was the smell. Some were so foul, even in a great distance; breathing in air was a hard labor.

_He's so pretty. _

_Yeah. _

In their young minds, they were seeing a most beautiful creature, almost God like in appearance. He had the most beautiful long silver hair that looked so soft. His facial structure, so beautifully crafted, set in a most serene expression.

_I wonder what's the color of his eyes?_ Usagi conveyed to her sister, not wanting to utter a single sound that might wake up the sleeping beauty in front of their eyes. _Bet he'll take offence if we call him beautiful._ She added with humor as an afterthought.

Kagome giggled inwardly. _I know. But he is beautiful._ She replied in thought.

_Can you see it?_ Usagi asked, curiosity and fascination could be clearly seen in the debts of her crystal blue eyes.

_See what?_ Kagome thought with a frown, closely scanning the youkai to figure out what her sister wanted her to see.

_On top of his head._ Usagi pointed at the direction she wanted her sister to look.

'Oh.' Kagome covered her mouth, which was set in an "O". There, on top of the boy's head, was a set of white dog ears.

"Kawaii." Kagome exclaimed softly. The words passing through her mouth without her even realizing it.

One foot moved in front with the other following in tow.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?_ Usagi shouted telepathically at her sister as she saw Kagome come closer to the sleeping youkai.

Kagome flinched a little from her sister's outburst. _Owww, that hurts you know. I just want to feel what its like._ She continued her advancement to the demon, ignoring her sister's protests.

_ARE YOU NUTS?_ Usagi still shouted at her sister, a bit frantic now because of the idiocy her sister was displaying at the moment.

_Usa-channnn, don't shout. I can hear you clearly. And what are you so afraid for anyway. You said so yourself that you don't feel any evil or malicious intent from him. And I, for one, don't feel any danger coming._ Kagome reasoned. She was now two feet from the said youkai.

_I said that because I want to see him. . . . Just to SEE him. And yeh, he doesn't have an evil intent right now, but that might change when he wakes up._ Usagi reasoned. Her empathic ability was only limited into feelings of negative emotion and intent she guessed was given to her for survival. She was still young, after all. She still had a couple of years more to develop and expand her ability.

'Stupid, stupid Usagi.' Usagi berated herself. If not for her curiosity, she and her sister wouldn't be in this situation right now. She was blaming herself because if anything happed to them, it would be her fault.

_Calm down, it will be alright. As I said before, I don't sense any forthcoming danger approaching._ Kagome soothed her sister. She didn't have an empathic ability like her sister, but she could sense any approaching danger, like a premonition, clairvoyance.

She was now on the right side of the sleeping boy, her hand slowly ascending to touch the white, fluffy looking ear on top of his head. It was just on her reach.

'There, there, almost there.' Kagome chanted to herself, her right hand an inch away from the right ear.

And then......................the said ear twitched.


	5. Chapter 5 CURIOSITY

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha frowned inwardly. He didn't get the reaction he expected from the little girls. They were humans after all. So why weren't they running away in fear? Haven't they seen a youkai before? Or were they just too stupid to know that he was a demon?

'They must be in shock or something,' He thought. He waited for them to make a sound, ears ready to flatten when necessary if they started screaming.

"Wow."

'Huh?' He thought bewildered. 'Did I just hear them say _WOW_?' He waited more, curious as to what these kids would do next.

It was quiet for a while, not hearing anything else coming from the girls' mouths. 'What a quiet pair these girls are.' He thought, slightly disappointed because the only senses he could use right now to study the girls were his sense of smell and hearing, hearing as a key word.

"Kawaii."

'What? Did I just hear.........One of them is approaching!' He heard small slow steps coming from the direction of the girl that uttered _kawaii._

He waited in anticipation, doubling his effort not to move a single muscle, especially his ears.

'How slow can you get?' He thought in irritation and anticipation. His effort not to twitch his ears was becoming harder every second that passes by.

The girl stopped just half a foot on his right side, swamping him with a heady and relaxing scent of lavender and vanilla.

He relaxed, and being so preoccupied taking in the heady and unique smell that usually wasn't worn by any of the humans he met, the control he had slipped.

His ears involuntary twitched.

He froze. Then took control of his body in a tight reign, forcing himself to continue breathing steadily. He didn't want them to know that he was awake.

"Gmmp." Kagome exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands and took one little step back.

_Gahhhh, is he awake? Is he awake?_ Kagome asked her sister frantically, eyes wide with worry, still starring at the demon. Both of her hands were covering her mouth, which she still haven't remove when she placed it there to stifle her shocked exclamation earlier.

_Well? WELL?_ Kagome pressed. She was slightly in a panic right now, afraid that she did woke up the youkai she was so curious about, and she in a very close proximity too.

_Stupid, stupid. I told you not to go there!_ Usagi shouted telepathically at her sister. She was so nervous. She had her right hand placed on her chest, right on top of her rapidly beating heart.

_WELL?_ Kagome insistently asked.

_He's...he's........I think he's still sleeping._ Usagi replied, heart slowing down a bit, glad that the demon didn't wake up. _So can we go now?_

Kagome peered up at the demon's face, judging for herself if he was still asleep. She concluded that he still was.

_No. I still want to feel his ear. And I still don't sense any approaching danger. So I'm doing it._ Kagome replied to her sister insistently.

Her face set in determination, she moved closer to the boy and without delay touched his ear, rubbing it in between her fingers. 'So soft.' She thought.

Inuyasha was stunned. 'She is rubbing my ear!' The sensation the friction was creating felt so good. He was having a hard time not to shiver in exhilaration.

_Usa-chan, come on. It feels so soft. You have to try this._ Kagome urge her sister, still rubbing the ear. She had never felt anything so soft before.

Inuyasha purred. He purred without even realizing it, enjoying the sensation the little girl was creating. The only person who had done the same thing to him before was his mother. How long had it been?

Kagome paused a bit when she heard him purr, but then continued her ministration. _Usa-chan, he purred! He purred! Can you believe that? Come on. I think he likes it. Try it._

_Really? He's not waking up?_ Usagi asked hesitantly. Oh she wanted to do it. It looked like fun. Her sister looked like she was enjoying it so much. 'Maybe it will be alright.' She reasoned to herself.

Slowly, she approached the duo. She settled herself on the left side of the demon boy and reached for the left ear.

_Gome-chan, your right. It's so soft!_ Usagi exclaimed, rubbing the ear, a small smile gracing her lovely face. She giggled inwardly.

Inuyasha was in heaven, swamped by the heady aroma of not only lavender and vanilla, but also strawberry and cream. 'This feels great........................Huh?...........................Why did they stopped?'

Kagome and Usagi suddenly stopped and looked around. _Did you feel that Usa-chan?_ Kagome asked her sister nervously.

_Yeah._ Usagi confirmed. Another youkai was coming. _Go-gome-chan, its-its hungry.........very hungry.............it knows were here. It, it wants to eat us._ Usagi informed her sister fretfully.

Kagome was terrified, little body hairs standing on end. She felt a chill swept through her, making her shiver in fear, a sign of impending doom. Acting quickly, she took her sister's hand and run towards the path they came from, ignoring the basket they left at the edge of the small clearing when they approached the sleeping youkai boy.

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sudden departure of the girls. He saw one girl with long black and the other with long _golden_ hair? 'A human with golden hair?' He thought absurdly. But then again (snorts), the whole occurrence was ludicrous.

He thought back to what happened and suddenly realized that in the whole event, the girls didn't have a single conversation with each other. 'How odd.'

'What got them so scared anyway?' He suddenly asked himself. He was puzzled when he suddenly smelled fear radiating from them, slightly marring the pleasing scent they possessed.

And then he felt it. Another demon was nearby. "Shit." He cursed as he rushed off in the direction the girls took.


	6. Chapter 6 TRAPPED!

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

**Chapter 6**

"Snap out of it." Kagome hissed under her breath at her sister as they run along. She was starting to feel a building of pressure in between her eyes, a sign of an imminent headache. They had been running for quite a while now and her sister's unending mantra of 'its coming, its coming, its coming.....', although telepathically, was not helping a bit.

After hearing her sister's voice, Usagi stopped her tirade and uttered a _sorry_. She increased her effort in running so that her sister didn't have to pull her along, she did not let go her sister's hand though, because being connected physically to her sister helped her calm a bit.

They ran as fast as they could as they concentrated on three things; where they were heading, their breathing, and the distance between them and the fast approaching youkai.

They maybe faster than any of the villagers, but they were not as fast as certain youkais, the one following them included.

Kagome's danger sense suddenly kicked in, telling her consciousness to stop and change direction, but it was futile. Their momentum propelled them into an intricate silky yet sticky web they did not notice, stopping them in their tracks with a force that knocked their breaths out.

They were trapped.

"Gome-chan...............where trapped." Usagi whispered in utter despair. Her eyes started to water even when she tried so hard not to cry.

As soon as they gained their breaths from their sudden impact, they struggled to get out. They tried their best, but nothing worked, it even made the matter worst, further trapping them in the clutches of the inescapable weaved web. Parts of their person that hadn't been snagged by the web got caught.

By now, Kagome's danger sense was in overdrive. The youkai was closing in and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Gome-chan."

"Hai?"

Tears now run headless from their eyes, leaving salty tracks down their cheeks through the collars of their clothes.

Usagi used her limited mobility to maneuver herself so that she could have her sister in an embrace, knowing that it might be their last. They stayed in that position as they waited for the youkai whose only purpose was to satisfy its hunger of young human flesh and blood.

From the corner of Usagi's peripheral vision, she saw it. It was an ugly sight. It was a spider head demon. Its human like body clad in dirty and tattered clothing, its gray legs and spider like arms showing. It had a spider head, gray and bristly with antennas and four red circular eyes.

It stopped just twenty feet from the twins, assessing its catch with its red eyes glinting evilly in the sunlight.

Kagome took a peak and suppressed a shudder. _Usa-chan, I love you. _She suddenly conveyed, wanting her sister to know how she felt and at the same time giving a tad of comfort.

_I love you too._ Usagi replied back, hugging her sister tightly. She shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

They did not really know what was going to happen, all they knew was that they were going to die. In all honesty, they were not really afraid of dying. They were afraid of the way it was going to occur, of the pain they would experience, and that they were afraid that they might hurt the people they loved, the people that would be left behind.

"&#$&&#&&# #& #&&(##&" The spider head demon congratulated itself with its catch, snickering. He slowly approached his preys, not taking his eerie eyes from their shaking forms.

(_translation: "Oh look hear. Thought you two will get away, huh? I will have fun eating you.")_

By now, the twins had buried their faces onto each other's shoulders to keep themselves from seeing the horrible creature that was almost upon them. They heard it utter a sound before, something they couldn't understand, as it slowly approached them.

Tiny silk like threads descended on the two immobile girls, enveloping them in a white cocoon. They held each other tighter during this ministration, sharing each other's strengths and tapering down each other's fears.

'They were born together; I guess it's just right that they will die together.' They thought.

_Breath in as much air as you can Usa-chan._ Kagome advised her sister as the silky threads enveloped them. They took a lungful of air before the cocoon actually closed in on them. They would stay alive as long as they could, even if it was for only a couple of minutes, and hoping that somehow someone would come across them and save them before it was too late.

And then, they waited.

Inuyasha's frustration gradually increased. 'I should have caught up with them or that youkai by now.'

A slight smirk graced his handsome face. 'They are fast, but not fast enough.' He thought, sensing that they were near.

In a village, in another part of the Western Lands, where an old tree and a dry old well lay near, a young miko pondered. Within her right hand was a round purple jewel that was slightly pulsing with shimmering light. She had been clutching it for a while now, thinking whether she should continue with her plan to ask him.

"Inuyasha" She uttered with longing.

She had been sitting down in the same spot since noon, waiting for Inuyasha in a clearing where an old dry well was located.

'Should I ask him? Should I offer it to him?' She questioned herself. She had been thinking the same question again and again. She wanted to make sure that what she was about to do was the right thing.

At the edge of the clearing where a miko was waiting, a dark sinister figure was hiding. He was in the shadows created by the surrounding trees and plants, keeping him from being seen.

'So unaware. . . . . . . . . . . . . .Kikyo.' He thought maliciously as he smirked, his magenta eyes glinting in the dark, moving his gaze back and forth from the miko's head to the jewel she was holding within her right hand.

"It will be mine." He whispered with threat and desire laced in each word, knowing the message would never reach her, the unsuspecting miko.


	7. Chapter 7 FIRST MANIFESTATION OF POWER

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha could smell them now, the little girls and the youkai that captured them. He got a whiff of salt, fear, and a little bit of blood in the air, informing him that the two must had been trapped and scared. The scent also gave him more hope that they were still alive because of the knowledge that they were not bleeding profusely.

He was so close. He was about to do his last jump to land in the clearing where the girls were located when a large mass of body collided with him, sending him further away from his goal.

'What the heck!' He mentally cursed. He was not expecting this! The girls needed him NOW, for their life hangs on a thread. He didn't need any more hindrances to delay him from his objective.

He looked up from where he was sprawled just in time to block what must had been a blow fashioned to slay him right away. He retaliated with a swift kick, sending the offending youkai a few feet away from him. He stood up and faced the youkai regarding it with barely contained fury.

He was angry at the youkai, and he was also angry that he was not able to detect the youkai beforehand. 'How the heck did that youkai get passed through my senses?' He asked himself mentally. 'It was because you are preoccupied.' He reasoned to himself.

He assessed his opponent. "So, you and your buddy planned it all out, huh?" He cracked his knuckles, readying his claws, and crouched a bit. He eyed the youkai steadily; noting its every motion, studying its every movement.

It, the youkai, was a spider-head demon. And because the scent it was giving off was the same as the other youkai who had the girls, well let us just put two and two together.

"Do you even know who I am?" Inuyasha asked the youkai brazenly. "Well, let me remind you.........." He approached the spider-head demon rapidly and jumped. In the air, he raised his right arm and extended his claws, ".........with my _IRON RIVER SOUL STEALER_!"

The spider-head demon didn't even had a chance, and by the time its eyes glazed over with recognition, death's scythe was already upon him.

Inuyasha landed on the ground gracefully, his back on the slaughtered youkai, its mangled bloody pieces of body parts landing on the green grass.

Back to the girls.................

The spider-head demon had just finished enveloping the girls in his cocoon of silk when he heard a commotion just beyond the cluster of trees that were covering the clearing he was currently occupying. He decided to check it out. He gazed at his catch and shrugged. 'It's not like they're going anywhere.' He thought with a smirk. He left his clearing and arrived at the place where he heard some struggle just in time to witness his brother's death.

Anger coursed through his body and attacked the hanyou that just killed his brother.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew that the other spider-head demon was near. "Come to you death, bastard." He whispered, clutching the hilt of his sword.

At the same time, in a clearing, in another forest, near another village, an evil being executed its plan.

He had been watching the miko who's name was Kikyo since her arrival at the clearing where the bone eater's well dwells. He concentrated his newly acquired power, transforming himself into what looked like the hanyou who had been associating with the said miko.

He saw them just yesterday. They had been on a boat together. He saw them get off the boat and into the dock. He saw Kikyo trip on a plank, just to be saved by that bastard hanyou. He saw them in an embrace.

He looked at his handy work. He held his hands just in front of him. 'Long white claws...hmm.' He tugged a bit of his hair, holding it before him. 'Straight silver hair....' He looked at his clothing. 'Red hakama....' He reached the top of his head. 'Dog ears...' He smirked. '...this will do.'

He held his chin thinking. 'Hmmm, if only I could see my reflection.' He shrugged. He just had to trust that his newly acquired power did its job precisely as expected.

He gazed at his query one more time before stepping out of the shadows, at the same time, dissolving the barrier he erected around him that kept him undetected.

'Show time.' He thought, smirking.

'The air is running out! It is getting harder to breath!' Usagi thought with panic.

Unknown to her, Kagome had just lost consciousness a minute ago; she probably forced herself not to breathe to give more available air to her sister.

_Gome-chan! Wake up! Answer me!_ Usagi pleaded her sister as she shed more tears. Her state of panic increased because of the lack of response she was getting.

She held her sister tighter, burying her face more at the crook of her sister's neck. She forced herself to calm a bit and concentrated really hard. Concentrate on what, she didn't really know. All she knew was that she must do something...something.

_It is not our time yet, Kagome-chan. I won't let us die like this._ Usagi relayed to her sister resolutely. She closed her eyes and let go. She let go of her fears and her worries. She relaxed her body and mind, releasing herself from the hold of panic that had seized her, and embraced the warmth that she felt was coming from her heart...from within.

Silver light erupted from her chest, enveloping herself and her sister in a warm and protecting glow, healing all the wounds they acquired when they were running from the spider-head demon.

Rays of light beamed through the cracks that it created on the silky cocoon the spider-head demon made. It suddenly grew in intensity, further disintegrating the silky threads off of the girls it held. The cocoon was no more. And in its place were the twins who were still in each other's embrace, surrounded by silver light.

They floated in mid-air encased in a bubble-like light shield. Around them, sparkles of light dispersed like glitters blown in the wind. Wherever it landed, it healed and gave off a sense of warmth and positive energy, of happiness and contentment.

Kagome stirred. 'I feel so warm, so comfortable. I feel so refreshed like when I wake up from a peaceful and restful sleep. I feel so rejuvenated, so full of energy. I . . . . . . . . . . . . .' She opened her eyes, which she promptly closed again because of the brightness it encountered.

"Ugggg." She moaned, seeing spots through her closed eye lids. She had just remembered their situation.

'What happened?' She thought. She remembered telling her sister to breathe in a lot of air before being totally encased in the cocoon. She remembered holding her breath so that her sister could have more air, hoping that Usagi would live even if she would not. And then, she remembered blacking out and . . . . . . . . . . . . nothing else.

She decided to keep her eyes close, relying on her other senses.

_Usa-chan._ She called. She just realized that they were still hugging each other. She listened and felt for her sister's heartbeat and breathing, and sighted in relief. Her sister was still breathing steadily and her heart was beating regularly.

'She's still alive.' She thought in relief.

'What's this?' She asked herself suddenly, her brows slightly furrowing. The warmth she felt before, which she was still feeling now, was originating from her . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .sister's chest?

"I guess its time to investigate that light." She uttered to herself and gradually opened her eyes, adjusting slowly. Squinting a bit, she looked around her and stared at her sister in shock, she loosened their embrace a bit a while ago so that she could move around.

They were surrounded by silver light and it was coming from Usagi! She saw waves upon waves of silver aura coming from her sister. And . . . . . . . . . .'were floating in mid-air...Were flying!' Kagome thought in wonder.

She looked around their surrounding once more, noting the sparkly light glittering now and then like powdery glitters sprinkled on air. She looked around once more and found herself staring at a pair of golden eyes, which was slightly glazed in wonder and shock just like her own.

'It was the beautiful youkai boy they had seen in the clearing a while ago.' Kagome thought in wonder after realizing the owner of the captivating golden eyes.

She stared at him, finding it difficult to avert her eyes. And then, she caught something moving behind him, she rounded her eyes a bit due to shock and urgency.

Inuyasha had just given a killing blow to the second spider-head demon when he felt a sudden surge of power coming from where the girls were located. He watched his opponent fall to the forest floor with a thud and sprinted off to the girls as soon as his feet touched the ground.

'What the . . . . . . . . . . . . .' He thought in wonder as he gazed at the floating pair. It was bright. Silver light surrounded them; a light that he was afraid to get too close to because it might be deleterious to him.

He watched them until one of them, the one with black hair with bluish highlights, looked directly at him. 'What beautiful crystal blue eyes.' He though as he stared back at her with quiet inquiry on what was happening. She was gazing at him and then her eyes suddenly rounded in a panicked look.

Elsewhere.........................

'How would I word it out to Inuyasha?' Kikyo asked herself. She was afraid that he would not concede to her proposal. She planned on asking Inuyasha to be human with the use of the Shikon no tama. She knew that Inuyasha wanted to be a full-fledge youkai, but she didn't want that. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, with a human Inuyasha. She tightened her hold on the shikon no tama.

She lifted her head in the direction of the slightly youkai aura she felt. 'Inuyasha.' She thought, seeing him walking just at the edge of the clearing. He was staring strait at her when he suddenly increased his speed, and attacked her with his claws.

It happened so fast, giving her little chance to evade the attack. He was able to wound her right shoulder, which held the Shikon no tama. The jewel flew from her hands, landing a few feet from where she lay prone.

Naraku (using Inuyasha's form) smirked, standing just by her side. He gazed at the prone miko then at the jewel. He approached the jewel, crouched down, and extended his arm.

He was just about to touch the jewel when it suddenly pulsed with power. Purple light erupted from it, soaring to the skies. When the light died down, there laid the jewel, dull and lifeless. The power that just a moment ago was coursing through it...gone.

'Huh.' Inuyasha thought in confusion as he deciphered a look of panic and urgency the girl was giving him. He continued on staring at those beautiful purple eyes. . . . . . . . .'Wait...purple?' he looked more closely. . . . . . . .'Yep, it's purple alright.' He mentally nodded; confused with the sudden change. He was sure the eyes were crystal blue before.

He saw the girl, lift her right arm from its resting-place, which was at the nape of her sister's neck and shoulder, raising it in his direction palm up. Purple aura surrounded the girl, accumulating and concentrating on her raised arm. The purple aura suddenly burst forth from the palm of her hand heading straight in his direction.

He stood frozen in his place, unable to move. He watched, eyes wide in shock as the purple blast approach him rapidly, and then . . . . . . . . . . . . missed him precariously.

An anguish sound of pain filled the clearing, slightly ruining the state of serenity the clearing had undergone because of the silver aura emanating from the blonde child.

Inuyasha silently watched as the second spider-head demon he had been fighting with, which he though he already killed, disintegrated into dust. It was just about to decapitate him from behind.

'How the . . . . . . . . . . . . .' Realization dawned on him. "That could have hit me you little twirp!" He voiced to the little girl, only to find her and the other girl with her, falling right back down to earth, finally obeying the gravitational pull.

He quickly caught them before they really hurt themselves. He settled them down and looked at them closely.

By now, both girls were unconscious. The powerful aura, the silver and the purple aura, which surrounded them, were gone.

'That power, the power that the girl with the black hair released, was kind of familiar.' Inuyasha thought with a frown. 'Where have I felt that before?' He asked himself.

Picking up the girls, 'Might as well bring them near the village. Some other youkai must have felt that power surge and started looking for its origin.' Inuyasha decided.

He sprinted to the direction of the village stopping just at the edge of a clearing where a shrine could be seen. He laid down his burden at a base of a tree and proceeded to jump at its lowest branch. He settled himself in a comfortable position, waiting for the girls to wake up or for someone to come along.

A couple of minutes later, the girl with long golden hair stirred. She slowly sat up and moved her head from left to right, assessing her surrounding. Seeing no one, she nudged her sister.

"Gome-chan, Gome-chan, wake up." Usagi called to her sister. She was wondering why they were so close to home. 'How did we get here?'

"Ugggg, Usa-chan, I don't want to." Kagome wined. She felt so tired like she had been running for miles. But she suddenly sat up as soon as she remembered what had happened. She looked at her sister and tackled her into a hug. "Usa-chan! Were alive!"

"Well duh. Of course we are. If were not, we would not be here, wouldn't we?" Usagi replied with a giggle. "But, how did we get here?" She asked as an after-thought.

They pondered for a bit and then they sensed it. They looked up at the same time and gasped. Above them was the youkai boy they saw earlier in the clearing. He was regarding them with amusement in his eyes.

Inuyasha jumped down from where he had been perched and peered at the girls, looking them straight in the eye. He was dumfounded when he saw the similarity of their eyes. 'They're related?'

He straightened up and crossed him arms. "That would be because of me. Now give me you names." He commanded with a huff. He wanted to intimidate them.

Kagome looked at her sister, question in her eyes.

Usagi nodded.

"I'm Kagome, and this is my sister Usagi. Who are you?" She gazed at him pointedly, not intimidated at all. She had asked her sister whether the boy was dangerous or not and her sister confirmed the latter. She also felt no imminent danger coming off of him.

Inuyasha frowned. 'Why is it not working? They don't fear me at all?' "Inuyasha. What are you doing in the forest anyway? Did you not know how dangerous it is?"

The little girls winced and looked down, regret written on their faces.

"Sorry. We were just picking some herbs that our mom needs. It was a test you know, and since we want to pass the test, we went far into the forest to find it." Usagi replied.

'Herbs...herbs...herbs...herbs . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .' Inuyasha heard the word echoing through his mind. "Herbs...Kikyo!" He whispered and dashed off into the forest, startling the twins with his sudden departure.

"Huh?" They said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8 LADY IN NEED

**TWINS AND JEWELS**

**By CrystalBlueSeraph**

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters and settings from sailormoon and inuyasha._

**Chapter 8**

Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the Western Land sat alone in his study pondering. He was thinking about the actions he had to take in regards of the request his guest, the messenger from the Northern Lands, had petitioned.

He also pondered about the quarrel he had with his brother, an act that he greatly disdained because of the long time battle he had been fighting within him in regards of his feelings or, he thought but doubt, lack thereof for his only blood relative, although half, who were still living.

He fought with his brother, something that always occurred whenever they were within close proximity of each other because of their differences that seemed to always clash with frightful intensity, only to be disturbed by his faithful toad youkai servant - Jaken.

_HOURS BEFORE_

Sesshoumaru walked through the empty hallways of his castle, his footsteps unnaturally absent and unheard in his wake, his servant following obediently but noisily at his heels. The toad had been stomping his little feet and staff as he walked, coupled with faint muttering and wining that was caused by his hurt pride of not being trusted enough to deliver a what the toad thought was a measly message.

Sesshoumaru ignored his servant, steady with his languid gait as he approached the main door of his castle to meet this messenger that his servant swore to have urgent news from his allied neighboring kingdom.

As he stepped through the doors opened by Jaken, he felt his brother's rapid flight from the castle grounds which he ignored just as well. He would deal with him at a later time, preferably when this business was dealt with.

From across the vast courtyard, he saw a small figure, roughly the size of a human young man, in a rough looking cloak that covered from head to toe. He watched impassionedly as his servant went ahead of him to intercept the messenger who was walking in his direction.

Inwardly, he was slightly curious as to the identity of the messenger because when he tried to probe the said stranger, he wasn't able to acquire any information; not a scent was traced, not a race unveiled, and not an energy or power level revealed.

With his fine and superior hearing, he listened to the one sided conversation his servant and the messenger was having.

"Who let you in past the gate?" Jaken asked in an irritated tone, brandishing his gnarled two-headed staff in front of the cloaked messenger.

"You were supposed to wait for Sesshoumaru – sama and I over there." He pointed at the direction of the looming high gate. "No one gave you the permission to step in this castle grounds with your soiled and dirty..." He glanced down at the messenger's feet just to grunt in disapproval and disdain at seeing only the end of a dusty cloak. "...feet."

"You could have just given me the message moments before and not make me disturb Sesshoumaru – sama on his discussion with his brother." Jaken continued. He did not notice the slight and barely heard snort the messenger let out, an action that was not overlooked by the taiyoukai of the Western Lands. The sound was slightly familiar to Sesshoumaru but was too faint and short to be recognized.

The messenger sidestepped the toad youkai and walked straight at Sesshoumaru who was standing just ten feet from them. Jaken sputtered in outrage and intercepted the impetuous advancing stranger.

"You, you impertinent fool! I was talking to you, you lowly sack of dirt. No one had given you permission to progress and be at the presence of my Lord Sesshoumaru..." Jaken rambled on in a high pitched and gritty voice, unheeded of the growing danger he was in, of the rapidly decreasing temperature that slowly caused the puffs of breath to be visible to those present within a wide radius of the messenger's surrounding.

Tiny icicles spread through the grounds, originating from where the messenger was standing, freezing the soil, the grass, and some of the plants it encountered. An icy chilling wind swept past through the courtyard, further silencing all the living creatures that were currently present within the surrounding. This entire changes still unnoticed by the ranting toad.

"...Didn't they teach you the proper way of..." Jaken rambled on and would have continued if not by his master's cold address, his tone of voice implying displeasure.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called out in his usual cold and disapproving voice. Silencing the servant before the said servant looses his life from the wrath of the messenger who by now he recognized. He didn't want to bother using his sword to revive his servant just because of ignorance.

The said messenger who knew by now that her identity was already recognized by the taiyoukai, pushed her hood off to reveal a beautiful flawless face with a set of vivid light blue eyes, so alike her brother's, fringed by dark, thick and long lashes, beneath an elegant arc of eyebrows. She also possessed a delicate and graceful straight nose and red luscious lips that were currently in a pout sporting a slight tinged of humor.

"Ah. Sesshoumaru – sama. I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to encase him in ice...just as long as my period of stay here within your castle." Amy, princess of the Northern Lands and sister to its current ruler, voiced in cold humor...her eyes betraying her desire to execute what she had just conveyed. She looked perfectly calm and composed as she conversed, a composure that was ingrained in her through all the training and basic living she underwent.

Her usual demeanor and self-control was the only thing that was stopping her on acting what she had always felt like doing with the particular toad youkai whom she thought should be taught a lesson on keeping his beak-mouth shut at all times. She had always prided herself on keeping cool and not acting out on her feelings, so unlike her brash brother, and she was not going to loose that now.

She swept her fingers through her short-cropped blue hair to reveal a small sign at the center of her forehead. It was a blue heart shaped symbol with two antennas at its top and a small cross at its base.

"Greetings Sesshoumaru – sama. I apologize for not informing you of my arrival today. As you can see, I came here in secrecy." Amy stated and bowed gracefully, subtly indicating her dusty cloak.

"A - Amy – sama. Forgive this lowly servant. I did not recognize you because of that cloak you wear. Please forgive this Jaken. Please Amy – sama. Forgive me." Jaken stuttered in fear and impassioned apology, all the while bowing consecutively in a kneeling position.

Amy rolled her eyes at the display, further ticking off the reason why she really wanted to enclose the said toad youkai in ice. It was the groveling and the butt-kissing attitude that the youkai always seemed to execute in her presence. She often wondered the reason why Sesshoumaru kept the servant at all, which left her grumbling inside because of the blinding reason she already knew by heart; Jaken was a very loyal servant. Never had she seen a servant so loyal, even with all the abuse the said servant always suffered in the hands of his own master.

She deigned no discern at the profusely apologizing youkai and set her eyes at the lord whom she wanted to converse with...alone preferably.

"Amy – sama. You're presence is always welcome within my castle walls and lands. I believe you have a matter you wanted to discuss with me but in the meantime, would you like to rest and partake sustenance?" Sesshoumaru inquired, as he observed his guest's physical well being.

He observed that she was slightly dusty caused by traveling on foot, the wolf youkai's preferred mode of travel, but other than that and the rumpled cloak she was wearing, she looked perfectly well and very capable of defending herself in case of an unwanted battle.

"Thank you for the offer, Sesshoumaru – sama. But I would like to speak with you first before basking on all the comforts you could provide. If we could proceed to your study?..." Amy replied decorously. She wanted to finish what she came for as soon as possible. Time spent waylaying would be time wasted which she could not afford.

"As you pleased...my lady." Sesshoumaru intoned and proceeded on leading the way to his study, Jaken scrambling through ahead of them to open the doors for his master and the lady he greatly insulted and offended moments before.

Oh Jaken was in quite a dilemma. He did not intend to offend Amy – sama, but he did not know that the messenger was her in the first place. If only Amy – sama revealed her identity sooner, then he wouldn't have mistaken her for a lowly youkai messenger.

For Jaken, Amy – sama was a few of the youkais he truly respected. Being of royal blood and her outstanding position in all youkai society because of her brilliant mind and her show of unique power, she was among the individuals no one would want to come across with. Being one of his Lord Sesshoumaru's few friends gave her in second position of the pedestal to worship he created, next to his Sesshoumaru – sama of course.

She and his master had been friends since they were little cubs, studying together, training in combat together, and basically growing up together. Both had brilliant and unmatched minds, both studious and disciplined, unlike each of their brothers – Lord Inuyasha, half-brother of Sesshoumaru – sama, and Lord Kouga, brother of Amy – sama and the current taiyoukai of the Northern Lands, who had always wasted their time fighting each other.

'I will make it up to her...somehow.' Jaken thought with determination, thinking of all the comforts he could serve while she reside at his master's castle.

Upon entering the study, Sesshoumaru commanded his servant. "Jaken, Prepare a room for Amy – sama. Upon the conclusion of our meeting, I expect that all the things she needs for a bath and sustenance would be available and prepared. Leave us. I will call for you when we are done." He dismissed Jaken with the wave of his hand and proceeded on walking across the room to stop by the tall opened window that overlooked a magnificent scene of lush green forest of tall trees and rich mountains.

Jaken hurried out of the study to do his master's bidding, more than grateful at his master for allowing him to redeem himself for the mistake he had done.

Silence reigned in the study, Sesshoumaru waiting for his friend to speak, and Amy thinking of the best way to word her need. Amy was not one to ask for help whenever she needed one. She had always solved all her problems on her own.

Sesshoumaru decided to break the silence with his own inquiry. Having grown up with his friend, he knew that it would be hard for her to ask for help for she possessed as high a pride as his own. He had an inkling of what her arrival was about. There had been news of a problem with a particular race of youkai who wanted to usurp the throne - the Birds of Paradise.

"Tell me Amy – sama. Does this visit pertain to the problem of rebels you have right now in your lands?"

Amy looked squarely at him and smiled a small smile. She was grateful that he broached the subject himself. "Yes...Yes. As usual, you are well informed my Lord. As you must have known, the Birds of Paradise have been a constant thorn in our kingdom. I advised my brother a long time ago to put a stop on those youkais and clip their wings...literally, but he did not heed. Now, their numbers had grown and they had been too bold as of late, ravaging and killing not only human villages but also the different packs of wolf youkais living in groups within our lands. They had become much too powerful a force to recon with on our own, having the advantage of avoiding our attacks in air."

"If you need help in eliminating the pests, I would gladly oblige." Sesshoumaru informed, taking it into his hands to suggest what he predicted she would ask. He was very disappointed in Lord Kouga. His judgement on him as an incompetent ruler further increased his disdain. 'Lady Amy would have been a far more capable ruler than that brother of hers.' He thought.

"I would be very grateful, Sesshoumaru – sama." Amy replied in relief. She knew she could count on him. Now, all she had to do was convince her brother to allow Sesshoumaru help him in his quest to destroy the Birds of Paradise, loathsome youkai specie that caused great destruction and chaos within their lands.

"Now, would you explain why you came to me in secrecy?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious as to what had made her disguise as a messenger when she could just travel as herself. The only reason he could think of was because she was hiding from the Birds of Paradise, but even disguised as a messenger, the Birds of Paradise would have attacked her...messenger or not...because of just being a wolf youkai.

"Well, I..." Amy flushed. She didn't really want to tell him that she came without the approval of her brother. He didn't really want to ask for help from anybody else. Her advice of acquiring help from any of their neighboring allied kingdoms which would be of great advantage over their enemy was dismissed just like the other advises and suggestions she proposed in the past.

Thinking that since Sesshoumaru already gave his word that he would help and was honor-bound not to back up, she decided to tell the truth.

"The fact is, Kouga have no knowledge of my coming here. If he got a word of my travel here when I was on my way, he would have intercepted me, hindering me from seeking you out."

"I see." Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, knowing how much faster Kouga was in comparison to her speed.

Amy wandered through Sesshoumaru's study, pulling and reading some scrolls that piqued her attention every now and then. Everything she wanted to discuss at this time had been dealt with, so she was just waiting to be dismissed. She wanted to take that bath she knew was already prepared for her. Traveling on foot tends to leave said traveler covered in dust and filth, a state she was not accustomed to.

"I will inform General Malachite to prepare a group of my warriors. I plan on accompanying you and participating in the upcoming battle." Sesshoumaru informed. He saw the grateful look she had in her eyes and was greatly pleased.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called. He knew that his servant had been in a quiet vigil just outside the door.

The toad youkai obediently opened the door and waited for his instruction.

"Escort Amy – sama to her room."

"It would be an honor, my Lord. My Lady?" Jaken bowed in respect and opened the door wide enough for Amy to pass.

"Once again...I thank you." Amy conveyed graciously before stepping out of the room. She followed Jaken into what she knew would be a very relaxing experience, well, as long as Jaken kept his mouth shut, like what he was currently doing now.

After a while, Sesshoumaru left his study, heading towards the battlements and training grounds where he knew he would find his general.

Arriving at the place he seeked, he looked around in approval. The warriors under his rule, a group of diverse loyal youkais with great fighting skills, were currently in training headed by General Malachite.

General Malachite was an inuyoukai, sporting shoulder length silver hair, and silver eyes. He was as tall and as built as Sesshoumaru. His skill in combat was outstanding, worthy of his title, trained by Sesshoumaru himself.

"Sesshoumaru – sama." General Malachite greeted in respect, bowing with his arms straight as his sides. He straitened up after a while and waited for his orders stoically.

Sesshoumaru eyed his General and the trainees, who were currently bowing in respect, present in the vast training ground.

Addressing General Malachite, he informed him authoritatively in a monotone voice. "Have 20 of our best warriors ready. 10 will be responsible for guarding the castle grounds and the other 10 will accompany me in the Northern Lands for a battle...you included. We will leave before the sun is at its peak – noon."

General Malachite bowed in silent compliance.

"Proceed." Sesshoumaru commanded as he turned to go. He had to inform Amy of their departure.

_To be continued............................._


End file.
